Technical Field
This disclosure relates to electronic systems and, in particular, to electronic systems that include passive impedance elements.
Description of the Related Technology
The physical size of components for mobile phones and other mobile devices is being decreased. Circuit design and methods of physical implementation can facilitate the reduction in size of such components.
Power amplifier modules are included as components in many mobile devices. Power amplifier modules typically include one or more power amplifiers and one or more associated matching networks. A matching network can provide impedance matching and one or more other functions, such as harmonic frequency suppression, filtering, impedance rotation, or the like. A matching network can include passive impedance elements implemented on a power amplifier die, as a surface mounted component(s) on a packaging substrate, on a die that includes an integrated passive device, or any combination thereof. The passive impedance elements can include transformer(s), coil(s), capacitor(s), inductor(s), the like, or any combination thereof.